15 something
by Pylea Princess
Summary: Angel is turned 15, lame, or not? you decide... SLASH!
1. Fights

9/2/04

I own no Characters! But if I did, oh the possibilities….

Inspired by Higgy, I love her writing! Though I didn't read her Spike story, honest! I didn't want to end up using her great plots, so no reading of Higgy's sure to be awesome story, "The Worst Days of Your Life".

Summary: Angel gets turned to a 15 teen year old, (yeah, please don't roll your eyes yet!), but he has Spike's influence on him, and of coarse, slash goodness! Buffy bashing? I'll **_try_** not to, but it shall be difficult!

Season 3, before Connor, After Buffy is brought back… (huh, just gave some of the story now, didn't I?)

Wesley walked through the hotel. Today was the day Angel was going to come back. He was anxious for two reasons. 1, Fred only seemed to emerge from her room when Angel was there, and 2, he was going to have a 'talk' with him… hopefully.

"Geeze Wes, all your bloody pacing is driving me outta my gourd!" Spike said, watching Wesley with indifference. He didn't really care for the watcher. Spike was only here because Buffy felt that they needed 'space', or they had broken up.

Spike pretended to be nonchalant about it, but it had hurt. He thought that Buffy and he, that they had connected on another level, and such. So much for that. Then Spike showed up here, having nothing better to do, or any place better to go. Surprisingly, his poofy sire hadn't tossed him on his butt. Not that he had what one would call a warm welcome, specially with the Watcher just waiting for him to slip up.

As time progressed, Spike just seemed to be an accessory to the group. Then Cordelia was sucked into Pylea, and Spike had really gotten the gas for the car. Now he was just as important as the hair to a dog was. He was quite happy with that, not to mention, how close he and his hair gel slave of a sire had gotten. Within no time, he'd ante up this story to R, easy!

Cordelia and Gunn just ignored the two, much too busy making out and cuddling. "Will you put a lid on it? We're busy here!" Cordelia said, not happy with the disruption of her touchy-feely time with her tough, sexy, and very cuddly, cuddle buddy.

"Yeah, go fight elsewhere's fore I kick both your butts!" Gunn said, his voice booming in the silent foyer.

"Tuh, like you could even get this much of my butt kicked!" Spike said, holding about an inch, between his fingers. Gunn got up from the couch.

"That a challenge, blood breath?" he asked, slamming one fist into another. Spike walked over to him, and looked up at him. "Well, little man?" asked Gunn. "Let's rumble Charlie" Spike said. Wesley and Cordelia rolled their eyes.

"What is it with men? Always gotta be the dominate or alpha of the house, you know what I mean, Wes?" asked Cordelia. He just glared at her. "Uh, no offense!" she quickly amended.

Wesley sighed as he sat down. It was about ½ an hour till Angel would get here, but at least he'd get to see Gunn and Spike beat the crap out of one another…

Sooooo, what do you think? This is just Chapter one! Review and I'll update! Love you all!


	2. Don't cry over broken vase

9/2/04

This is for everyone Who Reviewed, Specially Utter Dork!

15 Something Chapter 2

So Wesley and Cordelia were sitting on the red sofas, watching as Spike and Gunn beat up one another. They seemed to be evenly matched. Gunn had the height advantage, while Spike had the vamp advantage.

They fought, until they knocked over some priceless vase that was sitting on some shoddy little stand. "Oh dear" Wesley said, as the glass and powder decorated the floor. It had been his favorite vase. He got up and glared at the fighters. Mainly Spike.

"Wot? 'S his fault! He pushed me!" Spike said, pointing an accusing finger at Gunn. "Nuh, uh. Bleach over here did it. You saw it all! You know how it went down." Gunn said, looking down at Spike. "Bite me, you bloody prick!" Spike said. He would not get blamed for breaking some stupid vase. "Shut up, you loser" Gunn said.

"Loser? I'm not a loser!" Spike said, indignant, as Wesley sighed. Cordelia was merely flipping through Cosmo, or some such magazine. "Who cares, Wes, it was just a dust catcher," she said, taking some sort of quiz. "Dust, dust, DUST CATCHER!" Wesley screeched, amazed at how she could not know the meaning of the special vase. "Yeah, what's your deal?" asked Cordelia. "It's nothing" Wesley said, hands in pockets. "You best not be messing with my girl, English. She might yap your ears off" Gunn smiled, happy to get off the vase incident.

"I'm gonna go get me a drink" Spike strutted out of the room. He walked by the vase's powder, knocking off a few cigarette ashes into the pile.

Gunn and Cordelia giggled as she whispered something. "Really? Lemon juice?" asked Gunn, eyebrow raised. Cordelia nodded and they soon left.

Wesley sighed as he decided to look up on some case files in his office. Not like he was doing anything productive out here any way.

Like, five minutes later, Angel walked in. he was happy to be home. And sleepy. So sleepy, he did not look as to where he was going… SLIP!

"What the?" he asked, as he found himself covered in some pinkish powder. "Hmm, what was it that I was told about pink powder?" he pondered. "Hmmm…." he said, hand on his chin. "Oh yeah, it burns horribly." he said, smiling that he had remembered.

Then he frowned. The burning horribly part was starting. "Ouch!" he said, itching like mad, to stop the pain. He itched so much that his nails dug into his skin. The powder mingled with his blood. He stopped itching. "Ooooh, shiny" he said, and then passed out.

What do ya think? I'm still getting to the shippy part, full of teeny crushes, awe! Keep up the wontablus reviews! Sorry it's really dumb, but I'm really sleepy! Hope ya still like!


	3. Beauty sleep? not bloody likely

9/3/04

Thanks to Utter Dork! You rock! All reviews are loved and muchly appreciated!

15 Something, Chapter 3

The next thing Angel knew he had woken up in his bed. He knew this was NOT a good sign…. He stretched his arms, and almost made a noise similar to an eep! He looked down at himself and was shocked. "What is going on here?" he whispered baffled.

He got out of bed, and was sad. He was short! Really short! He sighed as he felt anguish. Now Spike would pick on him…. Wait a minute, he was breathing. He placed his hand to his heart, yep, it beat a steady tempo.

He ran over to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. This time he did eep out! "Oh gawd! My hair! It's it's ruined!" he cried! His once deep mahogany short hair, was now red and black!

He looked back into the mirror. His eyes were outlined in black mascara? "What? NO! That shouldn't be there!" he said, scrubbing like mad. It would not come off! "This, this is some sort of sick joke from those damn Powers! I know it!" he said, angered at his appearance. "I look like a freaking Spike clone gone horribly wrong!" he said, his vice cracking.

"Damn! I hate puberty!" he said, throwing the washcloth into the sink. He walked out of the bathroom, head down. He opened his closet full of clothes. He felt like crying. He couldn't even wear his favorite shirts!

He grabbed randomly at some shirt that had shrunk in the wash, and some sweat pants, pulling the strings. Maybe no one would notice?

He walked down the steps, replaying his mantra. 'If I'm really quite, no one will notice'. He said, quietly walking down the stairs. He was at the last step, when he tripped. 'Damnit!', he thought stumbling, and causing the lobby people to notice.

"OMG! He's a teenie goth!" Cordelia said, laughing hysterically. Gunn joined her, as he knocked over some papers. Spike just stood there, laughing. He was frozen to the spot, this was just too much. "Bloody hell!" he said, setting down his cup o' blood. Wesley, he was trying to be mature about it. He hid his face behind the newspaper. "I don't think it's funny," he said, biting his lower lip.

"I hate you all!" Angel said. It would have been dramatic, had his voice not squeaked at the end. Gunn wiped some tears from his eyes, as Cordelia held her sides.

"Can't wait till the Sunny hell group sees this…" Spike said, lighting a cigarette.

"WHAT!?" Angel said, eyes bugging out of his head. 'Wasn't it enough for his friends to laugh at him? What did he need the Scoobies to laugh at him for!' he thought.

"Yeah, it, (laugh), seems that, (deep breath), that Giles found some spell regarding some Kelps-" "Calypso" Wesley cut Cordelia off. "Yeah, those demons. And he wanted to show Wesley, as a fellow watcher." Cordelia laughed.

"I hate my life" Angel pouted, sitting on the top step.

Ok, so what do you think? Sorry, not really any slash yet. But it shall be here, and soon! I'm trying to build a plot, (it's my first attempt! If you like Wes/Angel, though, I got some stories, and even a Spike/Angel one! Shameless self-promotion ya'll!)

Thanks for reading!


	4. Sunnydale Comes to LA

9/3/04

Reviews, They make the heart happy, and the hand write! Thanks bunches!

15 Something, Chapter 4

Angel sighed as he sat on his bed. He had stolen some of Spike's clothes, when the bleached vamp wasn't looking. If he thought he looked like a Spike clone earlier, he shuddered.

"Damn pot, don't even know why we have it." Angel murmured to himself, frowning. "It's because we all thought it was a priceless vase that could help in later cases." Wesley said, entering the room. Angel glared at him, as he smiled sadly.

Wesley joined Angel on the bed. "Wes, I'm really sorry about earlier. I know we have to, well you know" Angel said, as Wesley nodded. "I know"

"Wow, I, I, yeah" Angel said. Wesley just raised his eyebrow quizzically. "I was just wondering who would win in a fight between a pineapple and a cocoanut…" Angel said. "Why?" asked Wesley, weirded out. "Uh? Teenage brain?" Angel shrugged.

Wesley sighed. 'It's either that, or he's avoiding the 'talk', I hope it's the first, I think I do, any way' "A pineapple?" Wesley asked, now thinking of who the winner of that fight WOULD be exactly…

"Yeah, I thought so too, at first anyway. But the cocoanut is really hard, so the pineapple's spikes wouldn't really affect it, ya know?" asked Angel, getting into the conversation. "Any more of these weird thoughts, and I'll think of sending you to school" Wesley laughed, at the fear in Angel's eyes.

From downstairs, they heard a commotion in motion! "Oh great, the Sunnydale kids will see me," Angel groaned. "Well, technically, they would older than you. Heck, even Dawn is!" Wesley laughed. "Maybe I could hide in the closet?" asked Angel. "I thought you already came out?" Wesley joked as the teen stared at him, not understanding. "Huh?" he asked as Wesley dismissed it with his hand.

MEANWHILE, DOWNSTAIRS

Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Xander, Giles, and Anya walked into the foyer. "This place is big, I like it. Xander, I wish to live in a place this big" the ex-demon said, tugging on Xander's shoulder.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Dawn said, looking around. Then her eyes settled on her most favorite vampire in the whole wide world! "Hey Spike!" She yelled as loud as she could, and hugged him.

"Hey nibblit" he said, smiling as he hugged her back. Buffy walked over to them. Dawn saw this, and walked over to where Willow and Giles were standing.

"Hey" Buffy said, giving Spike a look that resembled a sleepy squirrel. "Hey" he mimicked. "So, how are things here, at good old what ever you call yourselves?" she asked, her hands at her sides. "Everything is peachy, here at Angel Investigations." Buffy looked at him. "Hey, I wasn't here for the name decision, alright?" asked the vampire, as the slayer smiled.

"Willow! And everyone else!" Cordelia shouted, detangling herself from Gunn, and hugging each and every one of the Sunnydalians! "How is everyone?' she asked, happy to see her one time, well, not friends, but un-enemies. "Everything is well" Giles reassured her, smiling curtly.

Anya strutted over to Gunn. "Xander, when we get a dwelling like this one, can we have one of these, sexy men as well?" she asked, fingering Gunn's shirt. He smiled dopily, until Cordelia sent a glare his way.

"Sorry, honny, but I've got me a girl" Gunn said, as he hugged Cordelia. "That's right Mister, and you'd better not forget it, or I just might forget something else," She said, smirking, as Gunn's face fell.

"Erm, where is Wesley?" asked Giles, changing the subject, whilst cleaning his glasses. "Yeah, the spell is really important" Willow chimed in, smiling her Willowy smile.

"He's upstairs, Gunn, you intro yourself to everyone and I'll go get Wes and Angel" Cordelia said, sashaying away.

UPSTAIRS, YO!

"So, you ready to face the music?" asked Wesley. "I guess…" Angel said, looking at Wesley. I mean truly looking. He glanced at Wesley's form. How his clothes clung, but weren't easy looking. How he had dignity, and poise.

"Angel? Are you ok?" Wesley asked, very muchly aware of their closeness. They locked stares. Angel quickly shied away. "Fine, just uh, thinking about, " he searched the room with his eyes. "Chairs" He said, and cringed when he did.

Cordelia chose this time to barge in and announce the arrival of the Sunnydale bunch. Then she deftly fled, to keep that Anya chick of her man!

"Shall we?" asked Wesley, getting up from the bed. He walked over to the door. "Well?" asked the English man. "Come on, the worst that they'll do is laugh, and then when you can kill them all when we fix this." Wesley said, offering his hand and a friendly smile. Angel retuned it with a nervous smile.

"It's not my fault I'm so edgy ya know, it's this stupid powder." Angel said, as Wesley rolled his eyes. "You are so adorable" Wesley said, and then Angel blushed. "You really think so?" he asked. "Sure, why not?" Wesley asked.

They walked over to the stairs. "Here goes nothing" Wesley smiled at Angel.

K, that's it for now. Love it, hate it, change the whole plot? Any/all subjections will be read, or possibly considered! Thank you all! Love you bunches!


	5. Sex Pistols, the band0

9/4/04

Hey! Thank you all for your reviews! Specially those of you that have been here from the start, and those who have sent in suggestions! I love suggestions! You all rock!

AN, I think this might be spangel, not sure yet though, depends on what happens. If not spangel, then it's Spuffy for you Spike fans! Yay! Spike! Yay! (K, I'm done now, : ))

15 Something, Chapter 5

Everyone was sitting in the lobby, just hanging out, waiting for Wesley. "So, how are things in LA?" asked Buffy, as she sat next to Dawn on the sofa. "Pretty good" Cordelia said, sitting in Gunn's lap on a different sofa, just to keep away Xander's girlfriend.

Said couple was sitting on the rounded chair/sofa thingy. Giles and Willow sat on chairs. "That's sounds swell," Willow said, shuffling her fingers through and old tomb she had found on the floor.

"Xander, I am bored. I wish for some entertainment." Anya said, not very happy, just sitting there.

"Ha! Wait! Hey! That's _my_ favorite Sex Pistol's shirt!" Spike growled out, yelling to some unseen person/persons.

"I think fang boy Jr. has lost it over here" Xander stage whispered to the Sunnydale folks.

!!11111111111111111111111111111111111

Wesley and Angel walked down the stairs. "You know, I'm really not into spells and junk, so I'd probably just be in the way." Angel said, going back upstairs. Wesley looked heavenward, as he took hold of Angel's arm. "Hey" said the teen shocked.

"Hey nothing, no one will even care. We work with very mature young adults. They will think nothing of it at all." Wesley said, reassuringly. "Yeah, like how you guys were earlier?" Angel raised an eyebrow. Wesley ducked his head and sighed.

"OK, but it's uh, different, oh just come on!" Wesley said, tugging Angel the rest of the ways down the steps.

They were at the landing, when Spike's growl was heard throughout the world.

"Ha! Wait! Hey! That's _my_ favorite Sex Pistol's shirt!" he said, almost vamping out. He got up from his couch spot on the rounded sofa. Bringing with him, the lobby inhabitants.

"OMG! Angel?" Buffy said, her eyes huge, and her smile just as wide. "Oh this is too good to be true!" Xander said, resting his shoulder on top of Angel's head. "Get off" Angel hissed, glaring at him.

"Oh dear" Giles said, smiling as he cleaned his specks. "When did this happen?" asked Willow, magic was her topic. She stepped closer, but stopped when Angel glared at her as well.

"It seems it was an enchanted vase. Inside it, there was some powder…" Wesley said. "This is quite amusing. I enjoy other's humiliation" Anya smiled, as Cordelia raised an eyebrow at her. "Ha! Boy sure knows how to pick 'em" Gunn whispered to Cordelia and laughed. "He picked me too, ya know" She whispered back, and hit him in the stomach.

"Shirt, now" Spike said, hand out. "No, all your other ones were dirty." Angel said, crossing his arms over himself. The whole group, sans Spike, laughed at Angel's squeaky voice.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Shirt!" Spike ground out. "NO! This is your only clean one." Angel said, as they stared at one another. "Oh yeah?" asked Spike. "Yeah!" Angel said. Spike vamped out, eyes glowing overly yellow. "NOW!" Spike roared. "Why?" asked Angel, only backing up, a little.

"Ok, this is sad. My life's highlight is these two!" Cordelia sighed into Gunn's shoulder.

"Hey, I happen to be very interesting. Look at me." Spike said, smiling very sexily. The women of the group looked away with smiles of their own, as the men groaned. Minus one, do I really have to say whom? : )

"Ok, well, erm. About that spell, Mr. Giles?" asked Wesley, restoring order. Willow's ears perked at that. "Oh! This spell is so archaic! We need your help with the books to decipher it." Willow said, smiling brightly.

That's all for now, cuz I really should stop, please review, and more shall arrive!

Sorry about the lack of slash. Later though! Which do you want, Spuffy and Wangel, or just plain out Spangel? : )


	6. Buffy, on the Rocks

9/5/04

Thanks for R&R-ing! You all kick demon butt! : )

The polls have been taken, with Spangel in the lead! (Sorry Wangel fans! I'll write one of those later! : ))

15 Something, Chapter 6

Wesley, Giles, and Willow were busy scanning the pages of all the books on Calypso demons. Gunn was kicking Xander's butt at Super Mario Brother's Super Race, (or some such game). Anya would offer 'helpful' tips through out the play. "Chop his head off!" "Call forth a demon minion!" or the ever popular, "Offer him money!"

Cordelia watched, laughing at the antics of the three. She occasionally tossed some popcorn at Xander's head, snickering.

Dawn and Buffy were trying to talk to Spike and Angel. Dawn was currently talking about some guy at school, as Buffy tried to talk about her job as a counselor. Spike was fiddling with his cigarette, as Angel twisted some bubble gum he had found under a chair.

"So, I was like, OMG, and then you'll never guess what Miranda said!" Dawn said, giggling. "Bloody Marvelous." Spike said, distracted. Sure he liked the nibblet, but his thoughts were, well, he wasn't sure where they were. But they sure as heck weren't with him!

"Being a counselor is really a lot harder than it seems! Throw a bunch of demons at me, and I'm fine. But a bunch of emotional teenagers! Talk about scary!" Buffy laughed. Angel just ignored her, focusing his attention on yet another bleached blonde. The way his fingers skillfully moved the cigarette between them. His smile. His…

"Angel? Are you listening to me?" asked Buffy. 'Why should I?' he thought. "Of coarse. Demons slaying students, very serious problem" he said, in a monotone. Buff then was in a huff! She attempted a word with Spike. _He_ still thought of her as his whole world, right?

"Spike?" she asked, interrupting Dawn's conversation. "Sup?" Spike asked, distractedly. He was thinking of getting some beer, and then maybe… "Spike? Do you want to go out later?" Buffy asked. Spike noticed that Dawn and his transformed sire had left the building.

Buffy smiled at him, showing off her pearly whites. Somehow, Spike felt kind let down that Angel wasn't there. It really hadn't bugged him that the other former vamp was wearing his shirt, he just had an image to maintain.

Sorry, I think this wasn't a very good chap, but I had to somehow mend the story, as to make it Spangel. I don't want Wesley to be hurt in a one way thing! Enter Fred, stage left…. : ) Any suggestions as to how? Help please : )

Please R&R, thanks! : )


	7. Fred Said What? :

9/6/04

Thanks for all the reviews! Every single one matters! Just like votes or chocolates! : )

Jeepers! Something is up with ! I can't read half the stories, : ( I hope that prob is soon fixed!

15 Something, chapter 7

Wesley had noticed the way Angel was looking at Spike through the office window. "Uh Wes? Got any clues as to what it is you're doing?" asked Angel, standing next to him. Wesley smiled a sad smile. "No idea" he said, looking at Angel.

"Can I, have a word with you?" asked the now teen. "Sure" the younger English man dismissed himself from Giles and Willow.

Angel led Wesley into the basement, not noticing, as the door was not totally closed.

"Wes" Angel said, hands in his pockets. "Yes?" he asked. "I know we have to have a 'talk' and junk, so uh, here goes." Angel cleared his throat. Wesley almost laughed at this little preparation ritual.

"I know how we were we getting all close and junk and it was nice, really nice. And you're really hot and stuff" Angel put a hand to the back of his head. Wesley raised an eyebrow. He seriously wanted to laugh.

"But between you and me" Angel inched closer, whispering into Wesley's ear. "I think Fred has hots for you" Angel said. "Huh?" Wesley asked. "Oh don't look shocked. I thought you knew that from when we first brought her home." Angel said, his eyes saying more than his words. "But she only talks to you and … us?" Wesley was doing a good impression of a fish out of water.

"Yeah I know, she thought of me as some hero. But guess what she told me on all those ramblings? How she thought a certain brown haired Brit was…" Angel said, doing some eyebrow rising. Wesley's jaw dropped. "You're serious?" he asked.

Angel rolled his eyes. "No I'm telling you so I get you all worked up and depressed. Duh!" Angel said. "Angel, you're acting like Dawn." Wesley said, straight faced. "Gee thanks." Angel said. But they were both smiling.

"So was there ever an us?" asked Wesley, quite curious. "I don't know. What I do know is, that you're my best friend, and I think it's better that way." Angel said, smiling.

"Yes, I suppose it would." Wesley said, and then paused. "So how exactly did Fred describe me?" Wesley was grinning happily.

Spike walked away from the door jam. He had been listening in ever since Percy and the Poof, version .5, had walked into the basement, alone.

He walked away before anyone could see him. A slight glimmer in his eyes.

That's it for now! Sorry Wangel fans! Hope ya still liked! Sorry slash fans, serious lack in this chap! Send in suggestions for what you want your fave bleached blonde vamp to do, or anyone else! Love you all! Happy reading!


	8. Buffy in the Middle

9/7/04

Thanks SO SO SOOOO much for all the reviews! You're all the best!

15 Something, Chapter 8

"Will you cut it out!" Xander said, batting away Cordelia. She had been throwing popcorn at him since he started playing! "Hmm, let me think about that." she mock thought, tapping her forehead. "Nah!" she tossed more kernels at him.

"Anya! Make her stop, please?" Xander pleaded his girlfriend. "No, this is quite entertaining!" Anya grabbed some popcorn as well, and threw it at the carpenter.

Wesley strutted out of the basement like the cat that had gotten the cream. "Nice walk, what's the occasion, English?" asked Gunn, setting down his controller to eat some popcorn.

"Well, it just so happens that a certain physicist thinks I'm hot" Wesley smiled as Gunn, Cordelia, and Spike, how had been on the couch, laughed. Wesley's face fell. "What? I demand to know what is so funny!" he said, quick and British.

"We thought you knew!" Cordelia said, stopping the laughter at Wesley's blank expression. Spike didn't. "Ha! You don't know when a bloody chit is crushing on you! They get all doey eyed and etc!" Spike said, rolling his eyes.

Wesley walked out of the lobby, and towards the stairs. He stopped by Spike on the couch. "The jokes on you" Wes said, cryptically. "Poof" Spike said, under his breath.

!!111111111111111111111111111111111

Later, after like 2 hours of not doing anything. Everyone was watching a movie in the lobby. Or slaying. You must have the slaying. But was anyone slaying? No, not really…

Gunn and Cordelia went to Caritas, to party! Giles and Willow went to a dusty old bookstore to get some more dusty old books. Anya, Xander, and Dawn, went to the zoo. What? It's open till 10 pm! Anya wanted to see what people called, an anteater. Don't ask. You don't want to know. And Wesley was currently hanging with Fred in her bat cave.

So that left Buffy, Spike, and Angel. Watching a movie on the DVD player, that had miserably showed up one day. Spike swore, he SWORE he wasn't involved in it's sudden appearance. No one really cared, just as long as his or her favorite DVDs 'mysteriously' showed up as well.

Spike and Angel were sitting on the couch. Buffy was getting some more popcorn. They only eat popcorn here. "So, I accidentally over you and the Watcher talking" Spike said, starting a conversation. "Yeah?" Asked Angel. "I thought that you…" Spike trailed off. "I thought I did too, but then I guess adults don't know everything," Angel said, looking up at Spike.

Spike was about to kiss him, when low and behold, the Slayer returned, with popcorn in tow, and three cups of soda. "I've brought snacks!" she smiled. Then sat in-between the guys.

Spike sighed. He would not get any smoothies any time soon…

I hope that was good enough, for now, at least…. Thanks for R&R ing!


	9. Spangel!

It finally struck me like an apple from a tree!

Thanks to all the reviews! Love does make me write faster, LOL! K, back to the story! Yay!

15 Something, Chapter 9

Angel was sad. Buffy kept touching and petting Spike like he was a poodle or something. "Oh Spike, I love this part" pat pat, or "Spike, hold me! It's a sad part!" squeeze squeeze. Not to mention, "Spike! Doesn't this part excite you?" glare, curious fingers….

Angel would no longer stand for it. He rose all dramatic like from the couch. Buffy was too busy doing what ever she was doing when she was doing that.

Angel roughly grabbed the popcorn bowl, and dumped it on the slayer's head. Now, had there actually been any popcorn left, it would have been hilarious. But alas, there was not one kernel left. "Damn!" Angel said.

Buffy was shocked! Had Angel just put a bowl on _her_ head? "OMG! I'm gonna kill you, you little freak!" she screamed! The sticky icky butter was pouring down her face and arms!

She then proceeded to chase Angel around the stairs.

"Huh? This bloody fic needs subtitles" Spike said, scratching his noodle.

!!11111111111111111111111111

Buffy was like an animal. Screaming and thrashing madly. "You are SO dead! You ruined my favorite shirt, AND my hair!" Buffy said, only two inches behind Angel.

"This isn't fair! You're a super slayer!" Angel said, getting tired, but too scared to stop. 'Being mortal sucks!' he thought. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you did that stupid stunt with the EXTRA BUTTERY POPCORN!" she practically roared!

Angel ran back downstairs, past the office door. Buffy made to do the same, but then Spike slammed open the door. She smacked right into it.

Spike and Angel looked at the fallen slayer. Knocked out, not dead. Angel nudged her head with his shoe. "She's out" he said. "Good" Spike said, jumping Angel.

They kissed passionately on the floor of the lobby, letting themselves just be. It was sweet and right. It was so right…

"Ahem!" said Cordelia, as Gunn and she watched. Cordelia was tapping her foot. Gunn looked embarrassed to have walked in on such a moment. "Don't forget the chocolate!" Cordelia said, throwing a bottle of hot fudge to them.

Spike smiled, as they both got up. "I knew there was a reason I liked you!" he said, smiling wickedly.

I think this story is coming to a close, i'm running out of ideas! LOL!Thanks for R&R-ing!This fic would be nothing with out you! I love you all!

Sincerely, Pylea Princess!


	10. Porky Pig Scene

9/8/04

Another update! Thanks to all the reviews! And as for the flames, good for roasting my marsh mellows! Yummy! Thanks for reading and reviewing! This story is supposed to NOT make sense! Its what happens when?

1 you are extremely bored

2 you have a computer with an Internet hook up

And 3 if you happen to be me!

Love you all!

15 Something, Chapter 10

"Thanks for your help with the spell!" Willow said, happy to get home to Tara! She was already packed up and ready to vamoose!

"I assure you, it was no trouble," Wesley said, smiling politely. "Mr. Giles" "Wesley" the two shook, showing a mere respect for another.

"Well I won't lie. It was ok having you guys here" Cordelia smiled at Xander, and Anya. "Yeah, it was ok on this front too" Xander said, hugging his one time girlfriend. He looked over to his current girlfriend, and frowned.

"Get offa me ya crazy chick!" Gunn said, pushing Anya away. "Harris, please pull your ex-demon of my boyfriend, and NOW!" Cordelia said, though there was no malice in her voice. 'Not so cocky now, huh?' she thought evilly.

"Spike! I'll miss you SO much!" Dawn said, hugging her blonde vampire. "I'll miss ya too! Don't forget to visit." He grinned back.

"So, it was really pointless for me coming here, wasn't it?" asked Buffy. "Yeah, I guess you could say it was" Angel said, hands in his pockets. "I just thought, I, that Spike and I." She looked down. Then looked up. "I thought we had a thing." She said. "If it's any constellation, you did. And besides, Spike and I were gonna ya know sooner or later" Angel said. Buffy nodded. "I know, I was just hoping that I could get at him, then when I died, you could have him" She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not a bloody sheep ya know!" Spike scowled at them. Buffy walked over to him, and gave him one last kiss. "See, ya. Sweet cheeks." She said, and then turned. Soon the whole Sunnydale gang was gone…

"Sweet cheeks?" Gunn said, chuckling. Cordelia snickered. Wesley tried to cover it with his hand. Angel didn't. "OMG!" he said, laughing. Even Fred, who was hiding under a table, giggled some.

"No fair! 'S not my fault I got the best looking bum ever." he smiled, bravado leaking everywhere.

The End! Sorry, that's all Folks! Sequel? Uh, hmmm, (scratches head), I'll, uh?

Feel free to use this verse! Just let me know so I can read it! LOL! There are a LOT of unresolved plot lines… Sorry bout that!

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I had fun! You all rock! Love you all, even the flames! It just means they wasted their time, and they'll never get it back, evil laughter! Once again, thanks! : ) Happy writing!

Sincerely, Pylea Princes!


End file.
